The second chance
by Shia22md
Summary: Percy died while trying to kill Gaea. The fates give him a second chance to be born and bring peace to the world. Percy agrees but he was not reborn as Percy Jackson. What will happen to Percy?
1. Prologue

**Hi, I got this idea from a fanfic called a second chance, a new life by wolflover2770.**

 **It was really fun and I had another idea so I am writing my own version of it with a few twists and turns.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series or the HOO series.**

* * *

Percy's pov

I was trying to fight my way through the monsters, but there were just too many. Many demigods had died and the rest of the seven were fighting giants with their godly parents. I slashed and hacked my way through the monsters, disintegrating them as I went over to Gaea. That was when I heard a scream. I looked and saw that Annabeth had a sword through her chest. But that wasn't it. _Gaea_ had driven her sword through my wise girl's chest.

I saw Gaea rising from the earth with a triumphant smile. I was too angry and lost to even think about what I was doing. I charged her. I slashed at her with Riptide and started stomping my feet, creating a huge earthquake. I also created an enormous hurricane without knowing it in all my rage. I attacked her and she deflected my blow. We exchanged blows for some time but I was getting slower. My movements were getting sluggish and Gaea managed to get in my guard and drove a dagger into my heart. And then... Nothing... I felt pain and darkness over took me.. The only thing I could hear were the screams of my father and my friends.

I woke up and saw the fates in front of me. They looked at me quizzically. One of them said, "How did you do that?" My throat felt dry but I croaked out, "Do what?" the fates exchanged a look and they said, "You were not meant to die. Neither was your girlfriend. You were supposed to kill Gaea and live happily with Annabeth. However, a force came in and took over, thus evading fate." I was shocked for a moment, but then got angry. Even the fates had planned a happy ending for me but something else had to mess up and let Gaea win when Annabeth and I should have been celebrating our victory.

The fates interrupted. "Perseus, we offer you a second chance to make things right. You will be reborn and eliminate all the threats, bring peace to the Greek and roman pantheons, and become the greatest hero to ever live. But be warned, you will not be the same person you used to be. You will have a different name, a different identity. However, you might be able to reclaim your own life and save your friends." I thought about that. I could live a happy life in Elysium, with Annabeth and leave Gaea to the others, who had no chance of defeating her. Or, I could have a new life, but Annabeth wouldn't know me. Nobody would know me and I would have to start all over. It would be a hard life, but I might be able to bring peace to the world and be with Annabeth again.

"I accept." I said. For a split moment, the fates smiled. "Good choice. We will turn back time so you will be reborn again at the same time the real you were born. You will be chaos's heir and go to camp half-blood when you are twelve. Good luck." They said and gave me a string from their basket. "This is your life string. It is in your possession now. If anything happens to the string-" "Let me guess. I die." I quickly said. They nodded and said, "Hold on tight," As they blasted me with a blue beam of power. The beam touched me and I started losing consciousness. The last words I heard were, "Ha, we won! Pay up, chaos." And a voice saying, "All right, there. Five thousand drachmas. Happy?"


	2. Chapter 1 I meet a hydra

Chapter 1 I meet a hydra

 **Percy: Hey! Why did you kill me? You murderer!**

 **Me: It had to be done. - -;**

 **Percy: No, it didn't. You could have at least saved Annabeth… *sobs***

 **Me: hey, it's okay. (No it isn't!) Fine… What do you want me to do?**

 **Percy: Say the disclaimer. TT**

 **Me: Aw, come on.**

 **Percy: *lower lip starts trembling***

 **Me: Alright, alright. Percy belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Percy: Yeah! :D**

* * *

Third person pov

Alter woke up with a start. He looked up and saw his Latin teacher gazing down at him. His teacher sent a disapproving look at him. "Since you're studying hard, I'll let this pass but don't sleep in class next time, Mr. Locus." His teacher said. "Sorry, Mr. boring." Alter offered a sheepish smile in return. "The test is next week. Study hard for it, it's going to be difficult." Groans filled the room as the teacher dismissed them.

Alter stayed behind for his friend Silenus. Silenus was his only friend. He had a muscular disease in his legs so he walked with a slight limp. However, he could run pretty quickly when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Silenus said as they went out of the building towards the dormitory.

* * *

Alter pov

My name is Alter locus, which means second chance in Latin. I am an orphan. I lost my parents when I was six. I used to live with my mom, who was the kindest person on earth, until I was three. However, as I turned four, my mom married a man called Chad. I used to call him S.D. Chad, which was short for smelly drunk, as he reeked of moldy cheese wrapped in old gym clothes. He was fat, drunk most of the time, and played poker all the time with his "buddies". He used to order my mom around. I resisted and didn't listen to him so he beat me when he was in a bad mood. He used to punch me, kick me, throw beer bottles at me and take off his belt and whip me with it but I wasn't under his control. I was pretty smart for my age so I knew what was happening in the house. I always hated him but one day he went too far.

 _Flashback_

 _It was an ordinary Saturday. However, it was the worst day of my life. Why? It was the day Chad killed my mom. Chad had been in a bad mood all day long. He had been fired from his job, we had run out of beer, and he had lost the poker game that he had always won. To make matters worse, my mom had also been fired from her candy shop because she hadn't come for days. Chad was angry at the fact, even though he was the cause of it. Chad had made my mom stay home and serve him, so she hadn't been able to go and sell candy. Anyways, he was pissed off. So pissed off that he lost control and killed my mom with a knife. I saw him do it and got really, really mad. I don't know what happened next. But when I woke up, the paramedics had come and taken me to the hospital. They told me that Chad was dead, found with blisters all over his body, as if his blood had heated up and gone to the point of boiling. I stayed at the hospital for three days and they released me._

I had been living on the streets since then but one day, the police caught me and took me to an orphanage and sent me to school. I was eight at the time. I started at first grade because I had never been to school but the teachers noticed my progress and I skipped three grades. I was pretty smart but unfortunately had ADHD and dyslexia. I was pretty sarcastic and was a troublemaker so they sent me to a boarding school. I am twelve right now but I'm in the ninth grade at Liahona Academy in New York for troubled kids.

I am the only twelve year old so I get pushed around a lot. Silenus is the only friend I have around here, although he's a little weird. I stick up for him and he sticks up for me. It's good to know you have a friend who's watching your back.

* * *

Anyways, we were going to the dormitory when I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. I looked over there when a giant creature with about a dozen heads sprang out. I stumbled back, shocked. It came towards me and spat something at me. The grass around it turned brown and disintegrated. I got a whiff of it and recoiled. Acid. I looked at Silenus to find him looking terrified. As I looked at him, I felt an overwhelming desire to protect him. I looked at the creature again when a name popped into my mind. _Hydra. I didn't know how I knew but I didn't have time to think about it because the monster started coming towards me._

I quickly ran through my dictionary inside my head and searched for hydra. The first one was: a genus of simple freshwater animals belonging to the phylum Cnidaria. The second was a network company. The third was a criminal organization that came out on Captain America. 'Seriously?' I thought but seeing that it was already spitting acid at me, I quickly ran through the list. The last one was about a monster who had a bunch of heads and spit acid. I tried to remember its weakness when a glob of acid flew toward me. I tried to dodge but it was too late. It hit me in the chest and I collapsed as a searing pain shot through my chest. I looked up and saw the monster heading towards Silenus. As I saw that, I got angry. That thing was about to kill my only friend. I glared at it and held out my hands. I don't know what came over me but I concentrated and the hydra began rolling on the floor, roaring in agony. I kept concentrating and it burst into golden dust, leaving behind a vial with clear liquid.

I picked it up and grasped it tightly. I earned it the hard way and was not going to let it go. Suddenly, Silenus's face appeared in front of me. He said, "it's going to be all right. Hold on." However, I lost consciousness and then the darkness came, whisking me away. I closed my eyes and relaxed, and began dreaming.


	3. Chapter 2 My dad is a barnacle beard

Chapter 2. My dad is a barnacle beard

 **Thank you, Floating Llamas and guest for the review :)**

 **This is my next chapter. Enjoy~**

 **Percy: By the way, who's son am I now?**

 **Me: Can't ruin the surprise, can we? *smiles evilly***

 **Percy: *shudders* you're creepy.**

 **Me: Why, thank you. HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Percy: Creeps out!**

 **Percy: I belong to rick so you have no right to control me :D**

* * *

Alter pov

I was at a spacious room looking at four people. I looked closer and saw that three of them were the fates. I looked towards the other person and saw a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He obviously worked out, as he had some muscles. I looked around and got lost in thought when I heard something behind me. I looked behind me and saw… that the fates were in front of me! I looked back to where they used to be and saw that they were gone. I was the boy. I looked at the fates again and they said, "You used to be Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Now you will be known as Alter Locus, second chance and the bringer of peace for the pantheons." Suddenly, a memory came to me. I was getting claimed in the creek, a hologram of a green trident floating on top of me. I was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus. Now, I was reborn as Alter Locus, second chance, to bring peace to the pantheons. The fates started speaking again. "You are the heir of Chaos, eye of Horus, champion of Odin and the fates." When my brain started moving again, I started to speak. "Wait, who is my godly parent now? Also, which pantheon do I belong in?" the fates smiled. "All will be revealed in time, hero. You will get to learn how it feels to be rejected and not fit in. Now wake!"

I immediately woke up and found myself inside an unfamiliar room. My instincts kicked in and I quickly analyzed the area around me. I had been kidnapped like this before and it was not a fun experience. So, you can imagine my reaction when a face suddenly appeared in front of me. I gave a very manly yelp and punched it as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I blinked and looked to my right. There, on the floor was Silenus with a bloody nose and a split lip. I had punched him without realizing it was my friend. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I asked. "You sir, have one heck of a punch." Silenus replied, holding his jaw. "Sorry, I was startled." I muttered sheepishly. "Anyways, where am I?" I asked. There were beds everywhere with injured people on them. "You're at the infirmary. I brought you to camp." I frowned a little. "I don't remember signing up for a camp." "No, this is a special camp for people like you." Silenus said. "Welcome to camp half-blood." 'What kind of name is that?' I thought but instead said, "What do you mean by people like me? Like mentally disabled kids?" "Well, you'll find out soon. Oh, and here." He gave me a vial with a clear blue liquid in it. I immediately knew what it was. I don't know what came over me but I uncorked it and drank it in one gulp. I gulped down _Hydra acid._ The strange thing? I wasn't collapsing with my throat burning like I expected. I felt a surge of power. I had a strange feeling inside me and pointed towards a wooden drawer next to me and concentrated. Suddenly, the wood started steaming and melting until it was a puddle of acid that burned the floor underneath. There were rapid footsteps and I looked up and saw a pretty blonde girl with stormy gray eyes, looking at me with fear in her eyes. She looked somewhat familiar. ' _Annabeth'_ I thought and fell unconscious.

I saw a bunch of images, like looking at memories on a videotape. I saw the boy with green eyes see her for the first time. Him and the girl fighting together, back to back. Kissing underwater inside a bubble. And lastly, crying out as she was stabbed and died. I felt a rush of memories come inside me and _remembered. I am Percy Jackson._ As that realization hit me, I fainted again and in a dream, meaning that I woke up.

Silenus was out of sight. I heard someone talking next to me and turned my head. There, was a blonde girl with gray eyes talking to a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. Annabeth and me. Was that the real me or another Percy? I got a headache just thinking about it. I came back to earth and saw them when I realized, it would be impossible to be with her again. I was not Percy. Annabeth would fall in love with him and I would be shunned. With that happy thought, I swung out of bed and went out of the infirmary. Silenus was outside the door and when he saw me, he greeted me with a smile. "Hey. You're awake. Let's go to the big house."

I followed him towards the big, red roofed house. On the porch were two people. One was a man with curly black hair and purple bloodshot eyes, wearing a tiger-patterned Hawaiian shirt. The other man had brown hair, beard, and eyes. He was in a wheelchair and playing pinochle with the first man. They noticed me approaching and turned to look at me.

"That's Mr. D, the camp director. And that's Chiron, our trainer." Silenus said, pointing at them. Wheelchair man held out his hand and welcomed me. "Ah, hello. You must be Alter." I shook his hand carefully. But then, he turned to Silenus and asked, "Didn't you say he was in ninth grade? He seems very small for his age." Silenus was about to answer when I cut him off. "I _am_ in ninth grade. I'm twelve. I skipped three grades." He looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "Oh, impressive. And you did that with your ADHD and dyslexia?" I scowled. I didn't like talking about my mental disorder. He seemed to notice and beckoned me toward the table. "Why don't you sit down? Do you know pinochle?" "Yes." I answered. The man, Mr. D, spoke for the first time. "Oh, what a relief. I was getting tired of having to tell you how to do it for decades."

We started playing. Chiron told me about the gods, which was quite funny. It went like this. "Alter, have you heard of the Greek gods?" "Like Chaos, Gaea, and Ouranus?" I asked. Chiron seemed surprised. "Yes, although most people don't mention them, they are primordials and one of the first beings." "But, what about them?" I questioned, wondering why he was suddenly talking about this. "Well, they are real." He said, bidding. My reaction was normal. Or maybe slightly abnormal. "No they aren't," I said, a matter of factly. "They are just myths, to explain the natural things that occurred in life, before science." "No, they are very much alive. The gods simply moved, to Rome, where they got different names- Zeus to Jupiter, Hera to Juno. They moved with the western civilization." Chiron said. "Prove it." I said with a glint in my eye. "That doesn't explain they are real. Prove that the gods are real." Mr. D sighed and waved his hand muttering something about annoying mortals and science.

A glass full of wine appeared next to him as if the sunlight had bent and created it. I stared at it for a second before holding it and taking a sip. The glass was solid and the wine tasted good. I looked at them, Mr. D smiling smugly and asked, "Mr. D, are you a god?" "Yes, my father is Zeus. He answered proudly. "You're Dionysus," I said and looked at Chiron. "Aren't you supposed to be a centaur?" Chiron smiled. "You're quite fast, aren't you?" he began rising up from the wheelchair until he stepped out and I got a good look at his body. His lower half was a white stallion, while his top half was the same man I had been talking to. I stared at him and blurted out, "Do you have fleas?" Ugh, stupid ADHD.

He stared at me for a while then smiled, "No I don't. Well, you're taking this pretty calm. Most kids faint of wet their selves." I blushed a little. "I don't think I could get any more surprised after a Hydra burned a hole in my chest." He seemed a little surprised but said, "Well, this is a camp for demigods, meaning half god, half mortal. Since you're staying here, you will be staying in cabin eleven. I suppose you won't need the orientation film." He started muttering to himself. "Wait! I'm not staying here. I have to go back to school-" "We took care of that with the mist, which created fake memories that you had never been to that school." Chiron said. Chiron started muttering to himself along with Mr. D who was saying, "A royal marriage, trick!" when I got an idea. "Chiron, if the Greek myths are real, are the roman myths real too? I know they adopted the Greek gods but they still had different names and aspects, along with other gods." Chiron looked like he had been caught doing something wrong. "No." he finally answered. The Greek gods are the only ones in Manhattan." I had a feeling he was hiding something. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't being entirely truthful either. Chiron suddenly changed the subject. "Do you have any family?" My face darkened. "No, just my street allies. They won't be too worried. Thank you for your hospitality." I said and followed Silenus to inside the camp.

Camp was cool, with an archery range and a sword fighting arena. There was a climbing wall with lava spewing down and the two walls clashing against each other if you were too slow. I saw the curtain move on the fourth floor of the big house and asked Silenus what was in there but he replied that the oracle housed there. While I was following Silenus to the Hermes cabin, I saw a little girl poking at a fire. She looked so lonely that I went towards her and sat next to her, ignoring Silenus's calls.

"Hey." I said. "Why aren't you doing the camp activities? It looks fun." She seemed mildly shocked. "Nobody stops to talk. Alas, most never do. You are the first in many years. How did you notice me and why did you come?" "You seemed lonely sitting there so I came here to keep you some company." I hugged my legs. "It's my first day here, after all." "I'm sorry. I sense your distress, your hopelessness. I'm thinking you lost something?" laughing a little at my shocked expression she said, "All may seem lost now but have hope. The hardest power to master is the power of yielding. Remember that, and you will be able to make the right choices. Good luck, hero." She finished and vanished into a burst of flames. She had been Lady Hestia. "Thank you for the words of wisdom, Lady Hestia." I said and the fire seemed to burn brighter. I went over to Silenus and said, "Hey. You owe me a tour of this place."

* * *

 **Silenus is a satyr that comes out in the battle of the labyrinth.**

 **Please review ~**


	4. Chapter 3 I play capture the flag

**Alter: who are you?**

 **Percy: yeah, who the hades are you?**

 **Me: why, I am your creator.**

 **Alter: so… you're Chaos?**

 **Me: no, no, no. *shakes head***

 **Rick: hey, I am your creator!**

 **Me: well, you didn't create Alter.**

 **Rick: … Just say the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Ha! Knew it :P**

 **Chaos: I am the creator! You shall bow before me.**

 **Everyone: *shudders* Yes my lord/lady.**

 **Me: But I created him so I am the creator! Yeah baby! XD**

* * *

Alter pov

Silenus showed me around camp. It was pretty cool but also dangerous, considering the weapons were real and could harm people. "Why do you have real weapons in here?" I asked. "Isn't it dangerous? What if a psycho decided to kill everyone in here?" oops, never mind that last part. I get a little sidetracked sometimes. Stupid ADHD. Anyways, he said they fought using real weapons, which I didn't understand. "Has anyone died before?" he looked at me a little weird. "No. nobody died at the hands of another camper." On my way there, I saw a pavilion. It looked normal until you looked up and saw that there was no roof. I was about to ask him about the "no roof" but realized it was a stupid question. Since they were the children of the Greek gods, assuming that they were real, Zeus could probably control the weather inside the camp. I was thinking and bumped into someone. It was Annabeth. "Hi, you must be new. I'm Annabeth." She said, extending a hand. "Alter." I said shaking hers. She saw Silenus and greeted him when a big burly girl with stingy brown hair and a XXX large shirt interrupted us.

"Oh, you're the newbie, huh? We have a little initiation for newbies kid." She said. "Clarisse leave him alone." Annabeth said. "Shut up, princess." Clarisse sneered. "Well, come on." I knew the process. I had gone to school in the middle of the semester a couple of times and I knew what she meant. I balled my hand into fists and got ready for a fight when she held my by the scruff of my neck. I was kicking and punching but she still managed to drag me to the girl's bathroom. She went into a stall and started pushing my head into the toilet. I concentrated on the water and tried to move it like before but… nothing. And I got angry. I was reborn as another person where I had no hope of being Annabeth's boyfriend and I didn't even have my powers. "Let me go." I said, eyes blazing. She just sneered and said, "You're in no position to give orders here." That's when I snapped. I saw red and the bathroom blew up. I stood up shakily. All around me was destruction. I was standing in the only unharmed spot. There was a circle of green grass while all around me. Where the bathroom had been was black with soot and ash covering everything. I saw Clarisse sprawled a few feet away. I walked towards her and seized her by her collar. "Look, I am not in a good mood today so back off. I don't care how you feel so don't mess with me." I said murderously and she nodded looking scared. I went towards Annabeth and Silenus. Annabeth was staring at me. "What?" I asked defensively and she smiled. "I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag." She answered, looking like she was already plotting something. "Okay…" I muttered. I had forgotten most of the dream and my life but I could vaguely remember playing capture the flag. With. A. sword. Maybe I was crazy. Or, maybe I was recalling it from a movie. Anyways, I just nodded and followed Annabeth and Silenus to cabin eleven. I walked in and saw dozens of kids goofing around. They noticed me and asked, "Hey, Annabeth. Is this the newbie?" seeing Annabeth's nod, they asked, "determined or undetermined?" I didn't know what to say but Annabeth answered for me. "Undetermined" there were groans from the other campers but then, a boy with sandy blonde hair and an easygoing smile came and told them off. We talked about stuff and went to lunch afterwards.

Dinner was okay. I didn't feel like eating so I didn't. I found a way to get my nutrients without eating. When we filled our food, we gave a portion of it to the fire as an offering to the gods. I put about two thirds of my food in and muttered, "The minor gods." I then hesitated. I wasn't claimed yet so I decided to give them to Hestia and Hades. The smell was pretty good, not the smell of burning food as I expected. I also experimentally spoke my name and I felt full, with gold smoke wafting upwards. I then went to my seat and sat, just drinking some water.

After the meal, we went to the forest to play capture the flag. Chiron told us the rules, no maiming or killing. He also introduced us to the other campers. "This is Percy Jackson and Alter Locus, both unclaimed. They will be with the Hermes cabin for now." he waved his hand and a table full of armor and weapons appeared. I put on some armor that fit me and started hunting for a sword that was balanced. I couldn't find one so I just took a slightly light sword and a couple of daggers, along with a shield the size of a NBA blackboard. I was on the blue team with the rest of the Hermes, Apollo, and Athena cabins. I heard a conch horn and the game began. Annabeth began making a strategy. The Hermes cabin would go on offense while the Apollo, defense. They left and Annabeth turned to me and Percy. "Since you're new here, Percy, you go border patrol by the creek and Alter, you go in front of the flag." We nodded and set off. I went in front of the flag where the Apollo kids were hiding in the trees, ready to shoot and I stood in front of the flag, brandishing my sword.

The creek was to my left and I saw Percy fighting against Clarisse and her goons. However, he wasn't the only one with a problem. Unfortunately, I had all the others marching towards me. Some of them collapsed, thanks to the Apollo kids but they kept charging towards me. I had three choices. Ditch the flag and run, surrender, or stand and fight. I did the stupid thing. I charged. I met the Aphrodite kids first because they were the weakest. They all crumpled when I swung my sword. Next was the Demeter cabin. They were using their weird plant powers to keep me in place but I cut them with my sword and knocked them out, along with Dionysus's kids. Now, only the Hephaestus and Ares cabin were left and the others were unconscious or out of sight. I looked warily at them who were also looking at me. We stayed that way for a few seconds before they charged. They were coming at me in a half-circle so I took a step back and they all knocked into each other except for the Hephaestus kids who were smarter. I knocked the Ares kids out while they were on the floor and was parrying the hammer one of the Hephaestus kids threw at me when Luke came over the boundary with the flag in his hand. We had won. "Not bad, hero." I heard a voice say. It was Annabeth talking to Percy. "You set me up. You knew they were coming here." Percy said sounding angry.

I decided to have a word with Annabeth. I went towards her and said, "Well, did you know that everyone else would come for me, the newbie protecting the flag? Everyone else came for me and I had no backup except for the Apollo kids who were shooting arrows at them, hardly fighting. Did you know _that_?" "I…" she stuttered. I was furious. I had no training at all when all of them had come to me and she was talking to Percy who had only defeated half the Ares cabin. I was about to rant some more when I heard a growl. I turned back. There was a hellhound behind me and it was looking right at Percy. It lunged and I swung my sword, cutting off all the claws that were poised to attack. It snarled and lunged at Percy, batting me aside. It sank it's fangs into Percy's torso and I threw a dagger at it, hitting its throat and instantly killing it. "Percy, get into the water." Annabeth said and he obliged. His wounds began covering up and a hologram of a trident appeared on top of Percy's head. "It is determined." Chiron said. "Earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses. All hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god." Everyone kneeled, including me. Percy had an awed look on his face along with the other campers. I put on an emotionless mask but inside, I was confused and angry. If Poseidon didn't claim me, whose son am I?

* * *

 **Alter forgot everything about his past except for the fact he used to be Percy Jackson and was Annabeth's boyfriend.**

 **Please review :)**

 **P.S. Alter Locus means second chance in latin.**


	5. Chapter 4 Trying to fit in

**Percy: say the disclaimer.**

 **Me: why so moody, Percy?**

 **Percy: just say it.**

 **Rick: you're upsetting him. Say the disclaimer. :(**

 **Me: but I don't wanna!**

 **Rick: *pulls out a Yankees baseball cap***

 **Me: what-**

 **Rick: *pulls out riptide***

 **Me: look, -**

 **Rick: *puts on cap and vanishes***

 **Me: what the-?**

 **Rick: I will kill you!**

 **Me: I am obviously mortal so you can't kill me- argh!**

 **Rick: you were saying?**

 **Me: *dies and goes back to haunt him***

 **Rick: Aaaaahhhhh!**

 **Me: I do not own PJO or HOO. Are you happy?**

 **Rick: yes, so please don't kill me D:**

* * *

Alter pov

 _A week later_

During the time in camp, I trained and trained and trained. Percy beat Luke at his first time and was getting famous. Wherever I went, there were talks of his swordsmanship, how he was a son of Poseidon, and about his good looks which were probably from the Aphrodite girls. While he locked himself in his cabin, I devoted myself into training so I could get out into the real world. You want to know why I was so anxious to get out of this safe haven and go into a place infested with monsters hunting for my blood? The answer is simple. I'll tell you how it happened.

After a week, Percy was assigned to a quest and went away. I have to admit, I was a bit jealous. I never knew you could get out of camp. I wanted a taste of the real world with the monsters in it. I was getting bored stuck in here. However, Chiron would never allow me so I decided to wait until I was good enough to go. That's when I started devoting myself into training.

I was average here except for my looks but we'll get to that later. I was so frustrated about it. Why? You'll understand when you hear my story. I was okay in archery, forging, taking care of plants, stealing, spears, javelins, and climbing the rock wall. I don't know about canoeing as I never did it, and sword fighting. I was so average in everything that some people thought I could be a mortal. I decided to train and be good in at least one subject. I would learn archery and first aid from the Apollo kids, fighting from the Ares kids, forging from the Hephaestus kids, and ancient Greek from the Athena kids. I also decided to practice sword fighting myself with dummies or imaginary opponents.

Every day, anyone who came to the arena would look at me weird as I was slashing, stabbing, hacking, poking, and blocking imaginary blows in the air. I ignored their looks. My skills gradually increased as I practiced. I could give the Apollo kids a run for their money with archery. I could heal anyone, even people who were a second away from death. I could climb the rock wall within ten seconds. I could win against Clarisse eight out of ten in a duel with her spear, maimer, and I pulverized even the Ares kids at wrestling. I spent a week on a project and made an automaton with artificial intelligence that could read, write, use body language, and do practically everything including fighting and producing food from within. I also put a battery with unlimited energy inside it. I sparred with the automaton which was perfect and won, beating perfection itself. I also made friends with the unclaimed kids and symphathised with them.

I was also good at ancient Greek but Latin came to me easier than Greek. Every day, Malcom would teach me both and I was able to converse with him in both languages now. I was now interested in some, ahem, colorful language and looked up some swear words in the dictionary. I was also interested in many other myths as the roman, Egyptian, Norse, Alaskan, and Hawaiian to name a few. I read about all the myths and thought, 'If the Greeks are in the east, won't the romans be in the west? After all, Chiron said there are no other gods in _Manhattan_. There might be other gods in places such as California or China.' However, Chiron had declared the matter closed so I didn't push him.

I was doing well in camp as I was good at basically everything except acting like the Aphrodite kids, which was rare since most kids were usually excellent at only one thing. That made a lot of rumors fly about me. However, the campers also got to know not to mess with me after they saw what happened to the forest. It was my third time doing capture the flag and a camper insulted me, trying to get me mad and reckless. I was actually insulted and saw red for a moment. I acted on impulse and raised my hand toward him. I pointed with two fingers and my thumb-like a make believe gun with the thumb parallel to the ground. "Ha _-di_!" I yelled and everything within a mile-radius around me exploded and I destroyed a quarter of the forest, angering many nymphs. Everyone was wary of me now and avoided me as much as possible.

However, there was one unsolved problem. Nobody could even guess who my parent was. Chiron and a few counselors tried to figure out my parent but it was no use. Heck, even Mr. D himself tried but no avail. I had black hair that turned brown in the sun, and ocean blue eyes surrounded with specks of poisonous green around the edges, which I got from the hydra acid. I had pale skin as I rarely went outside and practically lived in the arena. I didn't have the trademark sandy blonde hair the Hermes, Apollo, or Athena cabin had. As I had brownish black hair, I could be a son of Hephaestus, Ares, Demeter, or Aphrodite but the last two were very unlikely as I had a mom. I had blue eyes which almost everyone had but I had ocean blue eyes while everyone else had sky blue eyes. There is a big difference between the two colors, especially if they are eye colors. Nobody had eyes like mine, not even the unclaimed kids. I was good at everything, not just one unlike most demigods. Also, I had a big secret. Most half-bloods have red blood with gold specks in them since they are half god and half mortal. However, my blood was different. Nobody noticed in school because I didn't have any friends. In camp half-blood, nobody knew much but I had bled a couple times and Will, son of Apollo, had also told a couple of kids, creating many rumors. However, nobody knew for sure and many passed it out as an exaggerated story. They were wrong.

Ethan Nakamura, son of nemesis and my best friend was the first to find out. We were sparring one day and his spear accidentally cut my hand. I quickly tried to cover it up but it was too late as he had already seen it. He stood there shocked for a moment then ran away. "Ethan, wait! I-" I started to say but it was too late. I trudged back to the Hermes cabin and put on a Band-Aid. I tried to find Ethan the whole time, to explain it to him but he avoided me. I should have known. That he wouldn't want to talk to me, that the rumors were true, that I was weird. I couldn't blame him. Nobody had ever wanted to speak with me, the freak with ADHD, the one who couldn't read, the guy who couldn't even concentrate in class but got an A+ on every test. And… The boy who bled _silver_ blood


End file.
